Violet Skies
by jordygirl
Summary: Next Gen. fic. Layla, Igneel, Anna, Simon, and Misty are the new most powerful generation in Fairy Tail. Follow their wild adventures and love lives as they take on harder missions and overcome fears and challenges like no one could ever believe. Typical pairings, NatsuxLucy, ErzaxJellal, JuviaxGray, LevyxGajeel, HappyxCharle and quite a few other couples. Thanks for reading!


**AN: Wow you guys haven't heard from me for quite some time have you? I've been super busy with wasting my time. My pastimes now include: devouring books, watching too much anime, and blogging constantly. **

**I'm trying to be better about writing though, and if any of you have read my Adventure Time fic, Something in the Air, I assure you I am working on it. **

**Without further rambling, I present my first Fairy Tail fic, VIOLET SKIES! Reviews are much appreciated my lovelies! **

"Are you just gonna keep on staring at my sister, or are you gonna finally man up and ask her out?" Igneel Dragoneel asked bluntly to his friend beside him

Simon Fernandes whipped his head around to him with a panicked expression

"What?!"

"You're creepin me out man. Plus I think Layla's starting to notice…" Igneel trailed off glancing at the bar where his twin sat

"Oh god," Simon muttered "I haven't been staring that much have I?"

Igneel smirked in response

Simon groaned

"So are you planning on asking her out? Seriously Simon you've gotta do something" Igneel said with a mischievous expression

"I can't just walk up to her and ask!" Simon exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air "I have to think about what I'm going to say! What if I mess up? What if she says no?!"

"Still getting your panties in a bunch over Layla I see"

Anna Redfox strolled lazily over to her male teammates, sliding her drink in front of the two

"Oh shut up" Simon grumbled, resting his elbows on the table and fisting his scarlet hair in frustration.

Anna sighed and sat across from Igneel, who was sipping whatever was in her mug

The girl snatched her drink out of his hands and gave him a dangerously sharp glare, glanced at the frustrated boy at his side, then turned her attention back to the blonde in front of her looking exasperated as he burped loudly.

"When is this loser gonna grow a pair? It's been what? Twelve years? I mean come on Simon that's pretty weak" Anna said, downing the rest of mystery liquid

Simon looked up at the Iron dragon slayer angrily, her only response being an eye roll

"Whatever let's change the subject." Igneel prompted, cutting off the two's fight before it began "We gonna go on a mission soon? I'm getting antsy and the looks of it you and Misty are too"

Anna shrugged. It was true though, after a week and a half of sitting around at the guild she was itching to get out. The Fullbuster girl was much more obvious, running around with Layla and going out to train with Luxus often.

"I think I saw something interesting on the board earlier," Simon suggested, forgetting all about the previous conversation "I'll go check it out"

As he walked over to the job board neither of his friends missed the way he took in the view of Layla, still seated at the bar chatting with Minnie Strauss as the teen helped out her Aunt Mira with drinks.

Igneel just shook his head.

Anna said nothing. It was pointless to drag on the old subject of trying to convince that wimp to make a move. Honestly.

Moments after Simon left Misty hurried up to the table, a smile on her face.

"I saw Simon going to the Mission board, are we taking a job?" she asked, dark eyes twinkling joyfully

"Looks like it" Anna said, amused with the girls excitement

"Great! I'll go tell Layla!" Misty squealed, scurrying off to tell her friend

"Do we have to take the train?" Layla whined, pulling on her twin's sleeve

"Hell yes we're taking the train! I'm not walking two days to get there woman!" her brother cried

Layla pouted.

"Its' like four hours okay? Not the worst you've been through right?" Igneel grinned "On the bright side it looks like a good one. There was something about evil snowmen and some punk rouge wizards. Plus 600,000 Jewel isn't that bad of a reward either"

Misty perked up from Layla's side.

"Did you say 600,000?" she asked, wide eyed

"Oh yeah!" Igneel exclaimed

"Good," Anna said, slamming her second mug of mystery drink on the table "I'm needin' a little cash"

Simon smiled as he approached his team, flier in hand.

"Got the okay from Aunt Mira," he said "we all meet back here in an hour"

The group nodded collectively and went their separate ways.

"Hmm" Layla sifted through her drawers, then paused and looked to her brother

"Should I bring a change of clothes? How long do you think we'll be there?" she asked

Igneel's response was muffled by the pillow he lay face down on as he lazed on his bed.

Layla threw one of her shoes off the floor irritably in his direction, clocking him in the head and earning herself a sound of protest from her twin.

"Well I wouldn't have hurt you if you'd have answered my question." she snapped "Will I need the damn change of clothes or not idiot"

Igneel's head emerged from his comforter, revealing a cheeky grin aimed towards his sister.

"PMS much?"

"You are such a pain in the ass" she growled

Igneel laughed and sat up

"You _will_ be needing those extra clothes by the way; this mission could take about 3 days"

Layla nodded and packed her favorite pair of dark blue shorts and a clean tank top along with something to sleep in.

"Alright I'm done. Let's go say goodbye, we gotta be at the guild in 15 minutes" the blonde said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear

Igneel jumped up from his bed and grinned. "Finally."

"Mom! Dad! Sunny! We're leaving!" Layla yelled, waiting a moment before hearing quick little footsteps flying down the wooden staircase.

"Wait!" Sunny Dragoneel squealed, two little fluff ball's snuggled in her arms

Layla smiled at the sight of her little sister frantically running to see them off, she stretched out her arms and the petite girl fell right into them.

"Be safe" she murmured

"Always kiddo" Layla said, ruffling her short strawberry blonde hair

Sunny smiled and handed her one blue fluff ball before brightly before skipping over to give Igneel his goodbye.

"You ready to go Marley?" Layla asked the cat in her arms

Marley yawned widely and burrowed into her arms.

"Aye" he said sleepily

Their mother emerged from her office looking exhausted, a smudge of ink decorating her cheek. Deadlines were creeping up for her latest book.

"You two better be careful!" she warned "I don't wanna hear about you trying to light your sister's hair on fire again, okay Igneel? Try it again and we _will_ have words. Layla I left a pill on the counter for the train ride from Wendy and some Jewel for you both. Good luck with the mission! I love you!"

Their father's head popped out behind her, grinning widely as usual

"Knock em' dead! I wanna hear good things when you get back!"

"Okay! Be home soon!" Layla shouted, snatching their things off the kitchen counter and tucking them into her brother's pack.

"See ya!"

Igneel slammed the door shut behind them and they were off

**AN: What do you think? Acceptable? Questions, comments, and suggestions are always welcome! I hope to have the next chapter up sometime later this week! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR READING! **


End file.
